Their Rose
by xXSunsparkXx
Summary: In the end Amy Rose knew she had to choose. If she didn't half the city would be destroyed because of her. And she just couldn't let that happen. Sonamy, Shadamy, Silvamy, Knuxrouge, and Crails pairings.
1. Amy Rose

Amy's POV

Amy Rose. I think we all know her. Pink, hyperactive hedgehog who chases after her beloved hero Sonic. Well she's not that way anymore.

It all started on a beautiful day in May. The Sun was shining, and the little pink hedgehog was turning 14. She awoke early that morning only to feel…different. She felt very sad. She just knew something was wrong, she could feel it in her gut. She thought it was from the dream she had last night. Her parents getting murdered right before her eyes by a masked man. It was the first time she ever had that dream. So she decided to call her brother Damion. No answer. "That's odd," she thought, "he almost always answers his phone." She snapped the little pink phone shut and went to get ready for the day. Today was the day when she would stop wearing the silly pink dress. She was 14 for pete's sake! So she put on a white spaghetti strap on with baggy camo pants and black cargo boots. She brushed her shoulder length pink quills and put them in a ponytail. She'd been so busy lately trying to catch Sonic that she hadn't had the time to get them cut. "Oh well…" She thought, "it's time for a new look anyways."


	2. Confessions

Chapter 2 Just A Dream?

Amy was taking her early morning stroll when she saw a blue blur run past her. She knew it was Sonic. But for some reason she didn't feel like chasing him today. "It's my birthday," she thought. "There are better thing's to do.

Sonic's POV

"AMY!" I woke up in a cold sweat. "It was a dream?" I asked myself, "but it seemed so real…"

In Sonic's dream Sonic saw Amy getting raped by a thug in a dark alley. She screamed his name. "SONIC!" But he couldn't move. He was frozen there, with a horrified look on his face. The thug looked up and grinned at him.

"Why don't you come save your girlfriend Sonic? Oh yeah you can't!" It was true. Sonic tried with all his might to move but he couldn't. But the thug on top of Amy… his Amy made him so angry he turned into Dark Sonic. He was then able to break free of the invisible force that as holding him back. But it was too late… The thug already shot Amy and ran. She was still alive, but not for long. Sonic ran to her crying. She looked up at him, her own emerald eyes sparkling with tears. "Sonic…" She whispered, "you… didn't… protect… me." Then she fell silent. Amy Rose was dead.

"AMY!" That's when he woke up. He took a few deep breaths, reassuring himself that it was all a dream. Then got out of bed and went on a run. It usually helped clear his head.

He was going past Amy's house when he almost ran into the pink hedgehog. He took in her features, "Man does she look different!" No more red dress and her quills were longer than ever. As he went past her he was surprised, she wasn't chasing him! He shrugged and kept on going. He needed to talk to Tail's about all this.

Tails' POV

"The Tornado-7 is coming along great!" Tails thought. "Just a few more screws and the wing should be done!"

As Tails was working on his plane he didn't realize a blue blur coming right towards him until is was too late. "AHHH!" He screamed as he slammed into the wall. "SONIC! Watch where you're going!"

"Heh sorry Tails I didn't see you there." Sonic replied.

"That's what you said the last three times you've ran into me." He gestured to the black and blue bruises on his body.

"Sorry." Sonic said again, "I really didn't see you there."

Tails sighed, "just be more careful and actually look where you're going okay?"

Sonic saluted at his best friend, "yes sir Mr. Tails sir,"

Tails rolled his eyes. "So why are you here?" He asked the cobalt hedgehog while he got back to fixing the wing.

"Oh well…" He cleared his throat, "it's about Amy."

"What about her?" Tails asked curiously.

"Well I keep on having this dream that she's getting raped and I couldn't move at all. I just watched her until it was too late. She always dies in the end after saying the same four words. You didn't protect me. It's bugging me a lot. And guess what? I went past her this morning and she wasn't wearing her pink dress! Oh but really got me was she didn't chase me! She took one glance my way and kept walking. It was all so weird!"

"Well Sonic maybe Amy's over you. Maybe she's sick and tired of chasing after you. I would be. Or maybe she found another guy."

Sonic stiffened at this, "could she have?"

"Of course, it's not like you own her Sonic. She probably made the decision that she wanted to move on. You never gave her a chance anyways. She really loved you Sonic."

Sonic tried to picture Amy with another hedgehog. He had his arm around her and she looked… happy. He shook his head, trying to clear the thought. "Well, see, the thing is Tails…" Sonic cleared his throat again. "I don't want to see Amy with another guy."

Tails narrowed his eyes, "you're a jerk sonic you know that!"

Sonic looked at him surprised, "what are you talking about!"

Tails was mad now, "you just don't want to Amy to stop chasing you like a crazy fan girl because it would hurt your ego! That's pretty low Sonic even for you!"

"No Tails you've got it all wrong I love her!" Sonic blurted out.

Tails stopped his ranting and looked at his best friend who was blushing madly. He smiled. "Oh boy," Sonic thought, "here it comes."

"I KNEW IT!" Tails jumped up and down excitedly. "I KNEW IT ALL ALONG!"

"Shhh Tails! Could you stop screaming? I don't want anyone to know yet!"

Tails stopped jumping, "and why not?"

"Because I'm not ready. And it could put her in grave danger if Eggy knew."

"Well you better get ready." Tails said looking over Sonic's shoulder.

"And why is that?" Tails pointed behind him. There was Amy walking with Silver. They were both laughing about something and Silver had his arm around her shoulders. Sonic's eyes narrowed. "What's she doing with him?"


	3. New Love?

Silver's POV

Silver The Hedgehog woke up early that morning excited to start the new day. "Today is a very special day," he thought, "Amy's birthday!" He darted out the door after grabbing the present he bought her a few days ago. Hoping to catch her on her early morning stroll. He found her walking down Crestview Road. "Hey Amy!" He said catching up to her. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Silver." She smiled, he loved her smiles. And gave him a hug. He returned the hug fondly. "What is it?" He was staring at her, awestruck. She looked so pretty in her new clothes.

"Um…" He blushed and looked away, "you… you look r-really p-pretty today Amy."

Amy blushed, "really? Thanks." She smiled again.

Silver looked back at her and returned the smile. "T-this is for you." He held out her present. It was a long, rectangular, velvet box. She took it from him and opened it. She gasped, "oh Silver it's so pretty! Thank you so much!" Nestled in the box was a diamond necklace with an A pendant. "Can you help me put it on?"

"S-sure." He stuttered and took the necklace. With shaking hands he clasped it around her neck.

"Thanks again Silver. It means a lot that you got this for me." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He blushed and asked,

"s-so where are you headed?"

"To Cream's." She replied. "She says she has a present for me." Amy giggled, "but I'm pretty sure it won't be as good as this. Just don't tell her I said that."

"Mind if I join you?" Silver asked falling in step with her.

"Sure." Amy replied.

And so they were off. Silver told her all these funny jokes, they were having a good time. It the middle of it all he put his arm around her. Amy realized it didn't bug her at all. It felt natural. She liked how strong and protective Silver was when they were together. "Wait," she thought, "does this mean that I like Silver more than a friend? Ever since I was 8 I always thought that Sonic was the one I was destined to be with. Could I be wrong? Maybe it's time to move on. I doubt that Sonic likes me anyways so why not? Silver's so kind and strong and handsome. Maybe I'll talk to him about it later."


	4. Perfect Gift

Cream's POV Chapter 5 Perfect gift

Cream The Rabbit was putting the finishing touches on Amy's birthday cake when Sonic and Tails walked in. "Hey Cream." Tails said and pulled her into a hug. She blushed and replied,

"hey Tails. Are you guys here for the party? Looks like you came empty handed."

"Shoot I forgot! Today's Amy's birthday." Tails muttered, "yeah I guess we're staying then. But we'll be right back. We need to get her a present."

"Okay see you later. But hurry she'll be here soon," Cream said.

"Okay babe love you." Tails replied. And after a quick peck on the lips Sonic and Tails were gone.

Sonic And Tails POV

"Man I totally forgot that today was Amy's birthday too!" Sonic said.

"Well it was a lot easier to forget than last year. I mean, every day for 3 weeks she kept on telling us, "my birthday is on May 21st don't forget it!"

Sonic chuckled, "yeah so we all pitched in and organized a surprise party for her so we wouldn't feel the wrath of her hammer."

Tails laughed, "yeah. Good times good times. So what are you going to get her Sonic?"

Sonic sighed, "I don't know. It has to be good though. I will not let Silver win my Amy and I'm not going down without a fight!"

"Wow you're pretty fired up about all this. How long have you liked her anyways?" Tails asked curiously.

"Of course I am. And, well, since I met her actually. It was like love at first sight. I know that sounds corny but it's true."

"I don't think it sounds corny. Cream was the one who was always there for me after Cosmo died. I even have struggles with it today. But she understands and doesn't get jealous like a lot of other girls would. I love her man."

"Wow… that's deep man. And to think I thought I sounded corny!" Sonic flashed his trademark cocky grin.

Tails rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Why don't you get Amy a necklace or some roses? She'd probably love that."

Sonic considered this, "yeah maybe. What are you getting her Tails?"

"New gloves."

Sonic laughed, "Tails that's what you get her every year."

"I know but it's easy and hers are usually worn out by this time of year."

The boys were walking by the jewelry store when Sonic saw it. "I know what I'm getting Amy."

"Really what is it?" Tails asked.

Sonic pointed at a glass case in the store. There in a little velvet box sat a delicate ring. It was a simple silver band with a jewel encrusted rose on top. "It's beautiful…" Sonic murmured, "just like her."

"Well what are you waiting for? Go buy it!"

Sonic ran into the store. It took about all the rings he had but he thought it was worth it. "Did you get it?" Tails asked as he walked out of the store.

"Yep." He showed Tails the ring.

"Wow that's nice." He remarked. Tails told Sonic he'd meet him back at Cream's house. He was going to go buy the gloves for Amy at a store downtown.

Tails' POV

Tails was in Dunham's Clothing Store when he saw them. He was paying for the pair of brand new gloves when he heard laughing. The laugh sounded familiar so he glanced out the window. There was Silver and Amy talking and holding hands! Silver stopped Amy. Their eyes met for a moment and then they kissed. Tails gasped and waited for the couple to walk out of sight. "I've got to tell Sonic about this!"


	5. Ultimate Life Form In Love?

Shadow's POV

Shadow The Hedgehog was taking his afternoon walk. He felt so peaceful, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He was thinking about Maria and all the good times they shared together. Suddenly a pink hedgehog came to mind. "They are so alike," he thought. Shadow still didn't understand why Amy chased after that faker. "Hmph. He's not even good enough for her." He muttered to himself. He stopped walking and sat under a tree, thinking about Rose… his Rose. "Wait." He said to no one in particular. "Does this mean I have feelings for Rose? She is so beautiful and so… innocent." A dreamy look now spread across his face. But left just as quickly. "I cannot let anyone know about this. Although it wouldn't hurt to go see Rose. It is her birthday after all. Maybe I'll stop by the party anyways."

With that he sped off. Wanting to get a gift for her before he went to the party.

Rouge's POV

"Ouch!" Rouge exclaimed. A big branch whipped into her face. Rouge and Knuckles were walking past Mystic Ruins when Knuckles pulled the branch back to let himself through. Obviously he forgot about Rouge so she got the whiplash.

"Sorry!" Knuckles said. They were headed towards Cream's for the birthday party.

"It's alright Knuxie, but you totally owe me a kiss for that." Rouge purred seductively. Knuckles blushed and muttered, "fine." And gave her a quick peck on the lips. Rouge giggled, "see? That wasn't so bad. So what did you get Amy?" She asked.

"Um. Some new cargo boots. What did you get her?"

"A black strapless dress, some high heels, and a black headband. She needs to lose the red dress. And I'm gonna be the one to convince her to do it!"

Knuckles pondered this, "Do think Sonic likes her?"

"I don't know. I mean, he runs away from her constantly. But then he's always there to save her. It's really hard to tell. What do you think Knuxie?"

"I think he does. Call it man intuition. We men know when one of our manly friends like a woman." Knuckles puffs out his chest for emphasis.

Rouge laughed, "keep dreaming."

Knuckles stopped walking. "Hey is that Shadow?" He pointed out to the meadow. Sure enough an ebony hedgehog was picking a huge bouquet of flowers.

"Yep." Rouge exclaimed, "It's pretty funny seeing a guy who calls himself the Ultimate Life Form in a meadow picking flowers."

Knuckles snickered, "yeah you got that right. I'll go ask him what the occasion is." He walked into the meadow. "Hey Shadster!" Shadow stopped picking flowers and sighed, "hello Knuckles."

"Why are you picking flowers? Got a girl in mind?" Rouge snickered from behind. "Well yes I do, but that's for me to know and you to never find out."

"Aww c'mon Shaddie!" Knuckles whined, "can't you give me a hint?

Shadow sighed again, "fine but then you will leave immediately. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright she's the most beautiful rose I've ever seen."

"What does that me-" But Shadow was already gone. "Alright Rouge you can come out now." Knuckles said.

Rouge walked out of the forest. "Hmm, what could that hint even mean?" She asked.

"I don't know but he put a lot of emphasis in the word rose. That could be a clue." They pondered this for a moment. Rouge gasped, "it's Amy!"

"Wait how do you know?" Knuckles asked.

"Well Shadow always calls Amy, Rose right?"

"Right! Well we better get to Cream's then. I have a feeling he's gonna be there." With that they ran into the city.


	6. Three Boys, One Girl

Sonic's POV

"Hey Cream." Sonic said as he walked in again. "Wow you work fast." The whole house was decorated with party streamers, balloons, and girly things. Cream giggled, "thanks Sonic. Where's Tails?"

"Oh he went to get Amy's present. I got mine to I came back here to see if you needed any help but I can see you got it all covered." Sonic grinned.

"Yup. What did you get her Mr. Sonic?"

"Wanna see it?" Sonic showed her the ring. Cream gasped, "wow it's so pretty! Amy is one lucky girl Mr. Sonic!"

"Thanks Cream." Just then Knuckles and Rouge walked in. "Hey Cream." Rouge said. "Hey Cream, uh Sonic? I need to talk to you." Knuckles exclaimed. Sonic looked at him curiously but followed him into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Sonic said as Knuckles closed the door. "Well, uh, first of all do you like Amy? Don't lie to me because this in important." Sonic sighed, "yes I like Amy. So what do you need to tell me?"

"I just thought you'd want to know you have some competition for her."

"Look I already know about Silver. And I'm not going down without a fight."

"I'm not talking about Silver."

Sonic looked at him surprised. "Then who?"

"Shadow."

"WHAT!" Sonic yelled, "FAKER LIKES AMY!"

"Sonic calm down!" Knuckles grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Listen to me! I could be wrong but Rouge and I were walking around Mystic Ruins when we saw Shadow picking flowers in the meadow. I asked him if they were for a girl, he said yes. He told me he's give me a hint about who it was. He said she's the most beautiful rose I've ever seen. And you know how he calls Amy, Rose right? Well that's the first person that came to mind."

Sonic calmed down. Two other guys wanted his Rose, his enemy, and his ally. This was gonna be one heck of a fight!

"Sonic!" Tails burst into the room. "I need to talk to you now!"

"What is it Tails?" Sonic asked. "Well I at the store paying for the gloves I bought Amy when I saw her and Silver walking down the street. Silver stopped her all of a sudden and kissed her!"

Sonic was mad now. "He… WHAT! That time traveling hedgehog thinks he can just come in and swoop my girl off her feet. Well that's not gonna fly with me. If he wants Amy he's gonna have to fight me for her. Shadow too!"

"Sonic Amy isn't yours though! You don't own her and she isn't even your girlfriend! Until you ask her out you need to calm down and just see what happens okay?

"Fine." Sonic muttered. "It sounds like she's here anyways. Time to go win her heart." He grinned cockily.


	7. Birthday Party Gone Wrong

Amy's POV

All the lights were turned off when Amy and Silver walked into Cream's house. "Hello?" She asked. "Anyone here?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMY!" Everyone jumped out of their hiding places, surprising the pink girl. She looked around the room, all of her friends were there! "Awww thanks guys!" She said happily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold up!" Rouge exclaimed and flitted over to her. "Where did you get that necklace Amy? It's gorgeous!"

"Um." Amy blushed, "Silver got it for me."

Rouge looked at the hedgehog next to her. "Wow Silver I'm impressed. I didn't think you were one for jewelry. But that necklace looks great on her. Real diamonds too!"

Sonic glared at Silver. He might've one-upped him this time. "Hey Amy." He called out to her. "Why don't you open your other presents?"

"Okay Sonic. And since you asked can I open yours first?"

"Sure Ames." He gave her the little velvet box. Amy gasped, "oh Sonic it's beautiful!" She flung her arms around him. He hugged her back glaring at Silver mouthing, back off she's mine. He glared right back. Amy broke the embrace and sat down on the couch where everyone joined her. "Here open mine." Rouge said and handed her 3 boxes wrapped with sparkly paper. She ripped the paper off opened the biggest box. It was a black, strapless dress. Then she opened the next one, black high heels to match. Amy giggled, "how much do you guys wanna bet that this is a black headband?" She opened the box. Sure enough it was a black headband.

"I was gonna try to convince you to lose the red dress but since you already did I guess you can just wear it on a date I know one of these boys are going to ask you to." Rouge winked at Sonic.

Just then someone knocked on the door. Cream got up to answer it. "I wonder who it could be?" She asked and walked over to the door. "I have a pretty good idea." Knuckles muttered. Cream opened the door and there stood Shadow The Hedgehog with a huge bouquet of flowers in his hand. "Uh hi Shadow." Cream said doubtfully. "Come on in."

She led the way to the living room. Everyone except Knuckles and Rouge gasped. Amy got out of her seat and went to greet him. "Hi Shadow! It's so good to see you!"

"Hey Rose. Happy Birthday." And gave her the flowers. "Wow thanks Shadow these are so pretty!"

"Just like you." He kissed her on the cheek.

Sonic and Silver stood up. "Get your hands off my girl!" They said in unison. "Your girl she's mine!" Silver said. "No way you oversized sea star she's mine!" Sonic yelled. Silver threw him across the room with his telekinesis powers. Sonic did a spindash towards him then missed. The whole house was getting trashed. Knuckles tried to get them to calm down but with no such luck.

"Come with me." Shadow said to Amy and took her hand. He led her out of the house and started walking. "Thanks Shadow it's not often that I have two guys fighting over me." She laughed nervously. "You're welcome. Why don't we take a walk?"

Amy agreed. "Anyways thanks again for the flowers they're great."

"They're probably ruined by now." Shadow muttered. "Oh I'm so sorry Shadow I loved them I-" He kissed her, stopping her from apologizing any further. After he broke the kiss he looked at her with soft eyes. "Don't be sorry for something that wasn't in your control." He whispered. And kissed her again passionately. "Do you want to get more flowers? I can show you the place where I picked them." Amy nodded and smiled. Shadow took her in his arms and yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!" Then they were gone.


	8. Fight For Their Rose

Knuckles and Tails finally got the two to calm down. "Listen guys!" Knuckles said. "If you're really gonna fight for Amy do it outside! Just look at this place!" He was right, the whole house was a mess. Cream was crying in the corner sad that all her stuff was trashed. "Aw Cream." Sonic said and approached her. "I'm so sorry. I just got a little out of control for a minute there. I promise I'll help clean up your house and replace whatever needs to be replaced. Okay?"

"I'll help too." Silver walked over, "and pay for everything that needs to be replaced."

Cream sniffed and said, "okay… Thank you Mr. Sonic and Mr. Silver."

"Alright guys we have another problem here. Where's Amy?" Rouge asked. "A better question would be where did Shadow take her. I saw him lead her out of the house. Now they're gone." Tails said. Everyone thought for a moment. Knuckles piped up, "I think I know. He led all of them into the forest to go look at the meadow Shadow was in earlier.

"So are you sure they're gonna be there?" Silver asked.

"No but it's a good guess. Does anyone else have any idea where he'd take her?" Knuckles asked and everyone shook their heads.

As they neared Mystic Ruins Knuckles heard laughing. "She's here!" He exclaimed. They all started running towards the meadow. When they got there it looked as if Shadow was on top of Amy. They just fell but Sonic and Silver didn't know that. "GET OFF OF HER!" Sonic screamed and ripped Shadow off of Amy. "Wait Sonic! We just fell nothing happened, he didn't hurt me!"

"Yeah so get you're hands off of me faker!" Shadow yelled and flung Sonic into a tree. "That's it Shadow! You wanna fight? Let's fight. Whoever is left standing wins Amy."

"Oh I am so in this." Silver said and walked over to the two hedgehogs. "So am I." Shadow declared.

"Guys wait! Don't do this! I don't want to see any of you get hurt!" Amy yelled and tried to get in between them.

"Stand back Amy!" Silver said, "we're doing this for you! We all love you and can't stand to see you with another guy! So we're gonna fight for you."

"Don't do this." Amy sobbed, "please."

Sonic looked at her with soft eyes. "Ames calm down. We're not going to kill each other. We're just going to fight until two of us can't fight anymore."

"I don't want to see any of you get hurt!" She cried, "please Sonic I beg of you!" Sonic looked away and did a spin dash at Shadow. Shadow was caught off guard, he slammed into a huge oak tree. Amy ran to Cream and Rouge sobbing. They put their arms around her and watched the fight. Silver threw some telekinetic spears at his two opponents. He missed Shadow but hit Sonic dead on. Shadow kicked Silver in the gut. Sonic got up only to be knocked down again by a chaos spear thrown by Shadow. "That's it!" Sonic yelled and became Super Sonic. The other two did the same. Sonic did a spin dash, Shadow did the same. The two clashed into each other at full force and were thrown back by the energy that was released. The meadow was starting to look like a warfield. Silver started flying towards the city, hoping the other two hedgehogs would fizzle out so it left him the winner. Shadow and Sonic caught on to what he was doing and followed him. Shadow knocked Silver out of the sky and he slammed into a building. Almost knocking the whole thing down on impact. "Enough!" He yelled. A blast of telekinesis power left his body. Sonic and Shadow were thrown into other buildings. All the glass in every building within a three mile radius was shattered. Citizens below started screaming and police came to try to shoot them down.

"Sonic, Shadow, Silver stop!" Amy yelled. All of them stopped and looked at her, she was covered in blood. They gasped, "AMY!" And flew down to help her. "What happened?" Shadow asked. "I ran here to try and stop you and a piece of debris fell on me. Please stop you three I am begging you. You've destroyed almost half the city! Please…" Then she fainted. Silver took her in his arms, "quick we need to get her to a hospital!" The other two hedgehogs nodded and followed behind. "I'm so sorry Amy." Sonic thought, "I never meant for this to happen." Shadow and Silver felt the same way. They had fought for their rose but in the end hurt her all the same.

The trio reached the hospital, but it was already full from all the people they hurt during their fight. Sonic felt so bad. He was supposed to be the hero not the villain.

"Let's take her to Tails." Shadow called out and they raced to the workshop. Silver looked down at the broken girl in his arms. He knew he could lose her if Tails couldn't help. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened. He flew even faster and burst into the workshop. "Tails!" Sonic called out. The fox came running, "what?" Then saw Amy. "Put her on the couch!" Silver gently put the girl down. Tails came back pushing a huge medical tray. "She's not breathing!" Tails yelled and got the emergency life starters out, rubbed them together and shocked her. Silver stood there motionless, with the other guys at his side. He looked at her lifeless face, hoping, praying, that she'd be okay. Silent tears started running down his face. The rest of the operation was a blur to him. He walked out of the room while Tails was still trying to revive her, and just broke down crying. "Please." He said to no one in particular. "Please don't take her from me. Not after Blaze. I need her!"

Awhile later after Silver had finished crying he numbly walked back into the room only to find Amy sitting upright on the couch smiling and talking to Sonic and Shadow. Silver stopped, he couldn't believe his eyes.

She was alive. "Oh my gosh Amy!" He cried and rushed to her, hugging her as hard as he could. She put her arms around him. He started crying again, just so overcome with joy that he lost it. "Shh I'm okay." She whispered. Silver let go of her and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy thing you're okay!" Amy smiled and looked at the other boys. "Alright. We need to talk about this. You guys destroyed half the city because of me. I can't let this go on any longer. So I'm going to choose right here and now who I want to be with. The ones that I don't pick are going to respect my decision and not start anything alright?" They nodded and Silver looked away. He was sure she wouldn't pick him. Why would she? She could have the fastest thing in the universe she's chased since she was eight or the ultimate life form. Why would she pick him? He was just plain old Silver.

"Silver."

"Huh?" He looked up confused.

"I choose you Silver."

"You, you do?" He asked, happiness rising up in his chest.

"Yeah. I love you Silver. You like me for who I am, you would do anything for me. Sure I chased Sonic all those years but along the way I met you and everything changed. You're handsome and-" He cut her off with a kiss, he couldn't take anymore or he knew he would jump up and down with joy.

Sonic tapped on his shoulder a few moments later. Silver broke the kiss and looked up at him. His eyes showed sadness. "Take care of her." Sonic whispered and ran off. Then Shadow walked of to him, his expression neutral. "If you break her heart I'll kick your ass." He said menacingly. Then he was gone too. "I'll keep that in mind." Silver said and turned back to look at his beautiful rose. He could finally say she was his! "I love you Amy." The words felt soft and sweet on his tongue. It was great being able to say that to his one and only true love. "I love you too Silver." Amy said and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss and wound his arms around her petite waist. Her hands intertwined around his neck.

A while later Silver broke the kiss, both gasping for air. "Amy Rose. Will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" He asked and gazed lovingly into her eyes. She smiled softly. "Of course I will." He grinned and spinned her around in his arms. She squealed in delight. "You don't know how long I've wanted to ask you that." Silver said and grinned even wider. "I think I do." She replied and kissed him again.

This was where they both wanted to be. Silver having his arms protectively around the most perfect girl in the world. And Amy just being in his arms.

Being lovers is one thing. Being soul mates and knowing nothing is more right than being in each others arms is another. It's totally different. You'll never, ever find true love unless you know this to be true. Follow your heart and don't let anything stand in the way of finding your other half. Silver and Amy didn't. And now they're going to be together forever. Sure they'll hit some bumps along the way but isn't that what loving someone is about? Knowing that you'll hit some rocky waters but also knowing that you'll love that person just the same when you come out of it?

"**When you are in love you can't fall asleep at night because reality is better than your dreams." -Dr. Seuss**


End file.
